


The Magic of the Quirkless

by Johnsdatter



Series: Dragon Slayer Izuku [1]
Category: Fairy Tail, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Dragon Slayer Midoriya Izuku, F/M, I ALMOST FORGOT TO SAY, M/M, Mentor Rogue Cheney, Mineta doesn't exist, Nature Dragon, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Shinso replaces Mineta, and also just because, because fuq that little bs grape head, fuck endeavor, m'kay, yah thinking that's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 10:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19788625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnsdatter/pseuds/Johnsdatter
Summary: D you guys like this? I think I'm gonna make another part with snippits of 1A asking question to Izuku about magic, his magic, or how different dragon slayer anatomy is. comment what you think, thanks!





	The Magic of the Quirkless

Izuku Midoriya was, to say the least, an anomaly to everyone who met or knew him

All Might found the green haired quirkless boy walking home after diving into a situation, where he easily could’ve been killed, to try and save his friend. He cut him off and told him of One For All, saying he could give him the ability to become a hero, and offered him One For All. His viridian green eyes burst open wide, the fleck of other colors (All Might would have to inspect them sometime) shining in the light of the setting sun. After a moment, he closed them and smiled, shaking his head, confusing the old pro.  
“Thank you All Might, but I don’t need your power.” that was, to say the least, shocking and not what All Might had expected. “Because you see, I don’t need it. The last thing I need or want is a quirk, I’m better off without one. But you’ve come this far to see me and it’s getting late, please come to my house for dinner. It’s the least I can do after turning you down.” the smile and happy expression as Midoriya puts his hands behind his back helps settle All Might’s reeling mind and he accepts. The greenette leads the way, moving his hands in front of him as they walk silently. Instead of reaching to unlock the door, Midoriya simply kicks it, shocking All Might. A lock sounds and the door opens, revealing a woman just a touch shorter than Midoriya but otherwise looking mostly exactly like him. Blinking a couple times at the sight of her son with a strange man, she shakes her head and introduces herself as Inko Midoirya, pulling them both inside. She tells All Might (in his weaker form and has yet to introduce himself) to make himself comfortable before grabbing Izuku’s wrists, him hissing in pain as she pushes his sleeves up. 

All Might is shocked to see what looks like acid burns as the slime villain had no acidic qualities to do that to him. The burns cover his fingers and go across his hands, spreading out and reaching up to his mid forearm. She levels a stare at him before hanging her head with a sigh and waving him off. The boy only nods and gives a grateful look in return before going down the hall.  
“I’m sorry about him, but I understand that you staying for dinner and there’s no way your getting out of this so please enjoy yourself Mr-?”  
“Toshinori, Toshinori Yagi.” he answers with his civilian name. She gives a bright smile that makes him blush slightly.  
“Welcome Mr. Yagi, call me Inko.”  
“Than do the same for me please.” this time Inko’s cheeks turn pink.  
“Alright then Toshinori, do you like Katsudon?”

~~~

Izuku closes his bedroom door and hisses in pain, going over and shouldering his window open and holds his arms out over the box full on plants there and long his inner windowsill. They glow and grow, small vines and leaves wrapping around his arms. The brown in Izuku’s eyes shows and a young woman with long dark blue hair is leaning against his loft bed.  
“You should be more careful about using Erik’s power.” she says for only his ears to hear, her voice teasing and using the name only she and a few others is allowed to call him by.  
“I know, but it was the only thing I could use that I had control over without making it look like I had a quirk and having the press and media go nuts of someone quirkless suddenly having a freaking quirk.” he replies before relaxing a bit as the nature around his arms heals him some.  
“Stop that and come here.” the plants go back to normal and he goes over the to woman, sitting in front of her in his hanging chair as a green glow comes from her hands. He sighs in relief as the burns go away and the poison leaves his system. 

“Be more careful next time, it wouldn’t be this bad if you would watch the potency. Don’t, I know you were only trying to save Katsuki but I do want you to be more careful next time. Try getting to a different spot and using my power or Natsu’s or Rogue’s or something, use one that doesn’t affect you like this . . . please?” he nods and the woman smiles, them rubbing noses before she leaves with a gust of wind. He gave a silent sigh, hating the consequence of using Cobra’s power and getting burns. He was just grateful it’d been his hands and not a breath attack he used so that he could still talk to All Might and eat his mom’s amazing Katsudon.

Everyone gaped at the zero pointer, staying out of its sensors and avoiding it was impossible, so they ran. A girl with brown hair cried out as rock pinned her down, she struggled and move out of its way but knew it was futile as she looked up behind her at the huge mechanical monster reading a laser to hit her. A sound of metal on metal makes her open her eyes to see several metal poles spearing the machine and holding it back. The boy with green hair that she saved when he tripped from before jumped and hit the ground right next to her, just all of a sudden there, like he teleported.  
“Head down and close your eyes!” he quickly warns, the girl’s eye widening momentarily as he pulls his fist back before she put her head on the ground and covers it. The blue haired man with engines in his legs watched as the green haired one that had been mumbling pulled his arm back and his and other’s eyes went wide and he brought his fist down on the huge concrete slab, easily breaking it. The girl is freed but says something as metal whines. His quickly grabs her as the machine starts to pitch forwards on the metal poles that had burst from the ground when he punched it earlier. Holding her in a princess hold, he crouches on the ground as the poles finally break and they shoot forwards, him wrapping himself around her as they tumble.

Coming to a stop, the test ends and she gets up, still unable to move her legs and gasps as she looks to the left. The bot had fallen apart and in an attempt to save her, he’d thrown the girl, leaving himself vulnerable. Now the only part of him visible was one purple and bent arm. Everyone was silent and jumped at a loud bang from under the pile. It sounds one, two, three, four more times before a foot breaks out through the metal and vines follow, picking up and moving the metal off the barely conscious but seriously injured boy. Recovery Girl moves towards him, stops first to quickly heal the brunette then moves onto the boy.

~~~

“Why the HELL didn’t you have my bracelet on ya kid?! There’s a fuckin’ reason you’re supposed to fuckin’ wear those ya know, to keep shit like this from happennin!” the large man in tan pants and a sleeveless black shirt growls as he grinds a fist into Izuku’s head while holding him in a head lock in the Midoriya’s living room as several others look on either smirking or shaking their heads in amusement.  
“I knoW! But I coUldn’T taKe theM! It Was agAinst the RuleS GajEEL!” the boy whines the day after the UA entrance exam. Huffing, but releasing him, Gajeel rolls his red eyes and nods to the others. A notebook is tossed to him, which he opens and gives to the younger Midoriya. He looks at it in wonder, flipping through the four pages of stuff.  
“Juvia offered to make your costume in case you get in and these were the designs she came up with. Since you’re on break now, come visit so she can fit you. Which ones do you like the best so we can tell her?” the blue haired woman asks.  
“Oh these are awesome Wendy! Um, tell her I like this one the best, but I’d like to talk to her about it too!” the woman nods and the people fades out in different ways, turning to shadows, light, air, or a flame.

Katsuki Bakugo saw the boy who was his childhood friend changing over the years, only finding out just three years ago in an accident. Since then while they acted the same at school, Katsuki had become more protective of his friend even though he now was more than able to protect himself, simply because others thought they could use him. Now, watching him reel his arm back to throw the soft ball in the final test that their teacher had given them that he’d already done, it was a sight to behold when you could actually see what was happening. Through the vision Katsuki had gotten over the years by spending time with the magic user, he was able to see the astral form of Wendy cupping Izuku’s hand, guiding him for a shot and capture second place. The ball shot off at a break-necking speed, Izuku looking like he would fall down but caught himself, that is if you couldn’t see Wendy catching him and giggling. She helped him stand up before disappearing after a wink in Bakugo’s direction and a nod towards the boy with red and white hair. 

Bakugo looked at him from the corner of his eye and narrowed them, he understood what that meant, but hell if he was gonna let that happen easily. Pink Cheeks and Four Eyes talked to Deku later, Bakugo rolling his eyes as he grabbed Deku by the back of the neck as he walked past and pulled him along. He didn’t let go until the school and their new classmates were out of sight before letting go and putting an arm out to catch the collapsing greenette.  
“Don’t know why you did that and I don’t fucking care, but next time don’t cause now I have to carry you back to my house you useless Deku.” he growls, getting a mumbled apology in return as he settles his friend on his back before continuing his walk back to his house where his parents and his Aunt Inko were waiting for a dinner to introduce Inko’s boyfriend, Toshinori.  
“Also you stay away form the half-n-half, I don’t want you going near him. Don’t like how he feels.” while both boys were good at telling if a person was someone good or not (Izuku being the naturally stronger one at it in several aspects), Katsuki was the one who decided those things by instinct and gut feeling. While most people would argue back about that, but Izuku just nodded (knowing Katsuki would feel it considering his head was on the other’s shoulder) in return considering that Katsuki was near always right in that feeling.

~~~

Izuku groaned with his face down position on his loft bed, the blonde man lounging below him laughing.  
“So Katsuki told you to stay away ‘cause he didn’t like how this kid felt? But you like how he smells?”  
“Don’t say it like that!” Izuku hisses, a bright blush over his cheeks. “I just, his aura is hard to read so I focused on his scent. But there wasn’t much, he has a really strong emotional barrier but what I could smell was nice.” the boy said, his eyes unfocused as he thought of the white and red haired guy from his class. He blinked and came back to himself when he saw Sting’s face and turned bright red and the knowing smirk on his face. “whAT?!”  
Sting laughs and reaches up, ruffling Izuku’s hair “I think I know what’s going on, but I gotta go. The others will love to know that you’re having your first gay crisis since you say Rogue shirtless for the first time.”  
“I AM NOT!!” Izuku cries out as Sting fades away. He hangs his head on the rail with a mix of a whine and a groan before turning off his light and going to sleep.

Todoroki, Bakugo, and Kirishima as well as their classmates in the distance stared in shock at the sight in front of them. Izuku had dived between the villain with a disintegrating quirk and All Might, his face and expression unseen due to the shadow of his hair. And the hand on Shigaraki Tomura was fully on Izuku’s forearm, yet nothing was happening. Izuku’s upper lip was lifted to start with, as if in disgust, but a sound hit the ears of those around Izuku. He bared his teeth as the growling got louder and Shigaraki backed off a step in shock that his quirk had no affect.  
“How? That’s impossible! You should be nothing but dust by now.” the hand over his face covered his expression as he yells at the greenette with annoyance.  
“I don’t know if you know, but I’m quirkless. And I couldn’t be happier with that, it means I have a lot more possibility than people with quirks to limit their use.” Izuku says, his voice carrying and shocking his classmates, especially the ones who saw what he did during the entrance exam.

“What the hell are you talking about?! There are videos on HeroTube of you using a quirk!” a villain yells.  
“No, that not a quirk, but if you’re confused” he levels his gaze as a huge glowing green circle appears below him “I’d be more than happy to show you what a quirkless person can do.” He kneels on the ground with he knees apart and lifts his hands above his head, crossing them at his wrists “. . . Secret Art” he says, his voice getting louder as he spoke so only the last two words were heard. His eyes snap open and he slams his hands on the ground, vines and streaks of light erupting from the ground. “ENTWINING CHAINS!”  
“I can’t fucking believe he’s using that one of all things” Bakugo murmurs in shock from by Kirishima and Todoroki as thick vines wrap around every villains while spreading around the entirety of USJ.  
“What is this? He just said that he’s quirkless so how-?” Todoroki and Kirishima are at a loss, but the son of Endeavor (who’d been taught that anyone without a powerful quirk is useless) was being showed the very opposite of what he’d been taught his entire life.  
“He wasn’t lying, but he has access to the stuff that gave birth to quirks and is able to use it in the way it used to be used. He doesn’t have a quirk, he has magic.” Bakugo stops after that, giving no more explanation, saying ‘it’s Deku’s choice to say anything else’ as the boy stands and gets into a fighting position, though his stance showed weariness. Shigaraki and the teleportation villain known as Kurogiri attacked, Izuku jumped around and dodged, another of those green circles appearing by his mouth as he turns towards the villains that had escaped and were trying to attack the downed Aizawa.

“NATURE DRAGON ROAR!” he yelled, a beam of green energy coming from his mouth. He continues into another attack at the advancing Shigaraki, stopping his hand with the flat of the blade at his side. His strength outmatches the hand covered villain, so Izuku’s pushing him back as gunshot rang out and hit each of his limbs. Izuku, who had jumped back out of the way of the path of Snipe’s bullets, crouches over the ground on all fours, panting hard. He snarled when Bakugo tried to get close, the blonde cursing and turning to Todoroki.  
“Half-n-half, you gotta get close and calm him down. Don’t ask why I’m saying this, don’t question it, but you’re the only one he will let close right now besides two other people who aren’t fucking here.” suspicious, but willing to comply at the fact that Bakugo’s tone hadn’t been rough at all, but partially pleading.

Going slow, he gets low to the ground, on one knee as his other leg stretches out towards the greenette, who bared his fangs at Todoroki but otherwise didn’t do anything. Todoroki moves close by sliding from one foot to the other and holds his hand out by Izuku as he murmurs quietly to the boy. Wild green eyes losing some of their ferocity, he pants and looks at the boy before butting his head into his hand and letting go of his spell holding most of the villains down. Izuku crawls up towards Todoroki, moving his head and butting the boy’s chest as he touches the pointed ears. With his hands on the dual element users thighs, he held him in place as he pushes his head up under Todoroki’s chin and letting out a sigh, Todoroki panicking and grabbing the other boy as he suddenly slumped, unconscious.

~~~

Izuku was taking his resting time unconscious in him home, but very much awake and alive within the asral guild fairy tail with their fellow family from other guilds visiting and laughing around him as she tries to melt into the starry ground in embarrassment. Yukino and Lucy are on either side of him, Lucy giggling and Yukino smiling apologetically as they try to give him some sort of comfort.  
“I-I can’t believe that after you went berserk to protect YOUR family, it’s wasn’t the ash kid who was able to calm you down but the mate you bare even know!” Gajeel roars with laughter, leaning on the wall heavily.  
“MY INSTINCTS DIDN’T WANT KACCHAN!! IT’S NOT MY FAULT!!” He cries out, tears in his eyes.Rogue is trying very hard to silence his laugher, even if he is partially failing, and pulls Izuku onto his lap backwards so his chest was to the greenettes back and buries his nose into the boy’s neck. Izuku turns redder and squirms, but Rogue holds him tightly.  
He chuckles less than a minute later “You scented him, I can still smell the traces of him on you that you managed to get before you fell unconscious.” This news only sent the slayers into another fit of laughter with others joining in, leaving Izuku to wallow until his physical body woke up.

No one brought up what happened at the USJ until everyone was living in the dorms. It had only been a week of everyone there and it being their first full weekend and a friday night, they all were in the common room and kitchen prepping for a movie night. That was the reason they all heard someone knock at the door. Bakugo opened it with Todoroki standing just behind him due to them both being closest to the door at the knock.  
“U-um, excuse me, bu- Oh! Todoroki? May I please speak to you?” she asks nervously. Bakugo tsks and moves, the young male taking only two steps before a hand yanks him back and Izuku stands in front of him, his eyes shockingly cold compared to the normal warmth they held.  
“He’s busy, and you should get to your dorm before curfew. Have a nice night.” slamming the door in her face, he locks it and sits against the door.  
“Midoriya that was very rude! She only wanted to spea-”  
“She wanted more than to speak with Sh- Todoroki and I refuse to let her try and take advantage of him.” he says in answer to Iida after interrupting him. Izuku’s voice is even and calm even as his eyes were a strange combination of blazing anger and steeling cold. It took a little bit of time, but everyone ignored the girl when she knocked until she went away and Izuku finally left guard duty to enjoy the night with everyone else as they watched all the disney classics Todoroki had never gotten to witness before.

It was the weekend after their hero internships, a saturday afternoon, when Izuku came down at Uraraka’s request to find everyone waiting for him quietly in the common room.  
“Deku we need to talk” Uraraka says with a somewhat sad expression.  
“Wow this feels like an intervention or something” the greenette laughs, silencing when some people cringe. “Guys what is this about?” he asks with a touch of nervousness.  
“Midoriya, do you think I can protect myself?” Todoroki asks.  
“Of course, you’re really strong Todoroki.”  
“So you need to stop intervening and taking over every time someone we don’t know tries to talk to him.” Momo says. Izuku blinks a couple times before gulping and clenching his law, the shadow of his hair hiding his face.

“Can I tell you guys a story?” the class of 1A was confused, but agreed nonetheless. “In a world called Earthland, there was magic. But not the kind most would expect. Not everyone had magic, and those who did had one brand of magic that they used. There was card magic that could tell fortunes and be used to attack, celestial magic that came directly from the heavens, and ReQuip magic, where the user could store something in a kind of mini dimension and use whatever was in the magic space just name a few. Some magics ran in bloodlines, being exclusive to use those, others having to be learned or taught by certain people or beings. This particular brand of magic was known as 'Slayer Magic' as it was the given ability by another to slayer a kind of beast. Dragons, demons, and gods all could teach humans how to slay the evil kinds of them and they would take up the name of their kind of magic, thus creating Dragon Slayers, Demon Slayers, and God Slayers. Yet there was still the matter of their element, which was added to the beginning of the slayers names. Such were Fire Dragon Slayers, Ice Demons Slayers, and the black colored magic of the god slayers, Lightning and Air being only two of the elements.

"It was a battle for the survival of Earthland and a battle between two brothers. One, cursed to live forever and the more he cared for life the more he killed, had lost all care for life and was intent on destroying the world. The other, younger brother, who had once been dead but the elder revived him by turning his beloved younger brother into a demon, was the adopted son of the Fire dragon king and thus was a Fire Dragon Slayer.

"They were the Dragneel Brothers and they fought with the ferocity of wild animals when they clashed, the oldest' kingdom and soldiers fighting back against the power of the mages and mage guilds that were like family who were with the younger Dragneel. After the bonded lover and mate of the Fire dragon found and rescued the daughter of a third party who could possibly win the war on his own, and ancestor of herself, did the tide truly turn in favor of the mages with the joining of the Immortal Black Dragon of the Apocalypse to their ranks. That was the truth until the elder cast a spell that ended the world, but only by destroying all life upon the world. This spell clashed with the saving spell of his past lover and head strategist for the mages, using the two surviving celestial bloodlines to pull everyone of the world into the celestial realm as all magic and life below them was destroyed.

"Centuries passed and life started anew, thought magic still remained weak and dormant, but steadily grew in power with each century that passed. The world in time once more had humanity all across it, growing in many ways and magic still being inaccessible to the people upon Earth. It was that way until the power of magic, what had been known as Etherion to those who'd lived upon Earthland, became fully restored and started reforming and bonding to humanity again in a very different but similar way, in the form of quirks."

"Deku, that's a really great story and I'm starting to think you should be a writer and a hero, but that doesn't have anything to do with this." Uraraka says as the boy finally falls silent.  
"Oh but it does" everyone as shocked as a 7 people appear around the room, everyone on their guard thinking they could be villains. The pink haired man stood by Deku, one hand on his shoulder as he grinned kindly. "You see, Earth used to be Earthland, and it's the Quirkless, and only the quirkless, that can still access and use Etherion for what it actually is."  
"Who are you?" Denki asks cautiously, even as he stared at the large blonde man near him as they traded flickers of electricity. 

"Name's Natsu Dragneel."  
Class 1A started "but Deku said that- how? Wait! Are you-?" Mina didn't finish any of her questions, but they made the men and woman in the room laugh.  
"Don't worry, Zeref is my older brother. Lucy Heartfilia is my mate, she and Sting's mate Yukino were the ones that helped Mavis pull us into the celestial spirit realm being the last two surviving blood lines of celestial spirit magic. Izuku didn't lie when he said he was quirkless, but on accident, he met us when he was young. We taught him magic, to be more precise, the brand of magic he told you about." Natsu says with a smile as the man who looked very much like Aizawa walked over to Izuku.  
"That's Rogue, he's was Izuku's main trainer since Shadow Dragon Slaying magic is the most similar to Nature Dragon Slaying magic, which is what Izuku has."

"Now, dragon slayers are a bit physically different from normal humans!" Everyone stares at the flying talking blue cat, but then again, their principle was a dog, bear, mouse thing so they have no room to argue. He and four other ones introduce themselves as magic cats called Exceeds.  
“I’m Happy!”  
“Well you certainly look happy but what’s your name?” Sero asks, scratching his head.  
The white one speaks next. “No, his name is actually Happy, that word is his name. I’m Carla, I work with Wendy over there.” she points to the blue haired woman, who waves somewhat shyly.  
“Hiya! I’m Lector and Sting’s partner!” he grins, pointing to STing who gives a grin very similar to Natsu’s.  
“Fro’s name is Fro! Fro’s best friends with Rogue! Rogue takes care of Fro!” the green cat in a pink frog suit says cutely, making all the girls aww and wonder how such a cute thing could exist. Happy continues a minute later after saying he was partners with Natsu.

"Dragon slayers have dragon stomachs to eat their element, dragon lungs to breath their element, and dragon claws to attack with their element. But they're also less human in other ways, in like they have a mate! Do you know what that is?"  
A tentative hand is raised, Natsu nodding towards them as Izuku and Rogue whisper to each other. "In the terms I know based on animals, a mate is the partner that they are bound to for their entire life and only reproduce with that one other."

"Nice, that's pretty accurate, with a couple other things. For dragon slayers, we can only romantically love one person in our entire lives, and that's our mate. For us, we recognise our mate by their scent, and even if were not mated to them, were very protective of our mate." Natsu grins and the other slayers chuckle as some people snicker of turn red, realizing what was happening.

"So is Rogue Izuku's mate?"  
"Hell no! Hes mine." Sting says with a smirk. "But Rogue is, however, Izuku's first guy crush and the first person he had a gay crisis over." The blonde turns to Todoroki, who was a dense ass idiot. "Do you remember at the villain attack when Izuku only let you near him and nuzzled into you?" He nodded in answer "Izuku was doing something called 'scenting', it means he's smelling you and making sure he knew who you were. You keep your emotions so in check that your scent is really neutral, so when he got a good sniff of your scent he fainted since he knew you were his mate and would protect him.

"Izuku is protective of you from others trying to make advances on you because your his in his mind, even if neither of you are mated to each other yet." Now Todoroki turns all red as Izuku whines in shame, using Rogue's chest to hide.  
"So what's Midoriya's relationship with Rogue then if Todoroki is his mate?" Momo asks.  
"I'd say more like a parent, but a human's definition of parent is slightly different and that's not entirely correct either way."  
"Why?" Hagakure asks before letting out an eep as the one eyed man with maroonish hair gets close.  
"NO plEASE dON'T!" Izuku cries out, red faced and tears in his eyes.

"We'll leave you all alone now, we can't stay in this realm for much longer anyways. Izuku, and to an extent Katsuki, can answer any more questions you have, so for now goodbye." The only female ghere, a woman with long blue hair, bows before each of them disappear.

Everyone is silent for a couple of minutes, letting everything that just happened since in.  
"So who wants food and an all night movie marathon?" Agreement moves through the group and the eventful night is pushed aside in favor of some class fun.

**Author's Note:**

> D you guys like this? I think I'm gonna make another part with snippits of 1A asking question to Izuku about magic, his magic, or how different dragon slayer anatomy is. comment what you think, thanks!


End file.
